A Tradition Begins
by Summer Evenings
Summary: What does Single's Awareness Day mean to Usagi and Mamoru? A VDay fic...


Hey everybody: Yeah, so this isn't what I normally put up but it has been on my computer for a while now and it was about time I uploaded it. Please tell me what you think, it's my first Sailor Moon fic.

**A Tradition Begins**

Mamoru hated today more than any other day. It was Valentine's Day and to start things off, he'd woken up late. He knew he should have gone back to bed right then but something pulled him up and into the shower. He resolved to act like he did every day, no matter how many people had hearts in their eyes.

Lighting flashed outside his window and it seemed even the weather felt the need to mock him. It was going to be a long day.

As normal, Mamoru walked to the Crown Arcade to get a cup of coffee. Umbrella over his head, his usual somber demeanor seemed to be sad and angry all at once. Couples avoided the young man as he walked and he hoped it'd stay like that. He didn't know if he could handle people for the rest of the day.

Upon entering and after a slight wave to his friend Motoki, Mamoru looked around to see if any seats were free. Of course, there were a few huge tables that could fit six or more but Mamoru was looking for someplace more secluded and… singular. 

He found a seat next to the person who annoyed him most. Tsukino Usagi.

"Odango," he said as he sat next to her. She was seated right next to the window, watching the world through fogged glass.

Usagi turned at the name, cursing herself mentally for it. She knew who it was, only one person could call her that name and make her flush and blush at the same time.

"Chiba-sama," she said evenly. Just for today, she didn't want a fight. Just for today, she didn't need the insults. Usagi was content to wallow just for today.

Usagi missed the look of surprise on Mamoru's face as she turned back to the window. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, studying this enigma that was suddenly sitting next to him. Shouldn't she have some comment on how he has no one beside him today of all days? Thinking about it, shouldn't he have some comment also?

Motoki came over to the two enemies and looked between them. They were unusually quiet.

"You're usual Mamoru? And Usagi-chan can I get you a refill of your tea?" They both nodded and soon two steaming cups were in front of them. Usagi took hers and kept it between her hands, taking a long look out the window at the heavy rain. Mamoru kept his eyes on his cup and refused to look up.

Both were startled at the loud wail that came from across the arcade. As they turned they saw a man and two women standing by one of the back tables. One woman was pulling the man towards the door while the other looked to be near tears. As the man was dragged out, the remaining woman sat back down and started sobbing into her arms.

"That's horrible," Usagi whispered, her heart breaking as the woman's shoulders shook with emotion. Mamoru nodded.

"I hate the holiday, but even I won't break up with someone on Valentine's Day."

Usagi and Mamoru's eyes met and both quickly went back to what they were doing before the interruption. The woman who had been dumped stood, catching both Usagi and Mamoru's gazes, and went over to Motoki and asked him if he could do something for her. Motoki nodded and the woman waited by the counter. That's when a song, American to Usagi's knowledge, started playing. It was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

The woman's tears rushed back to her eyes and she melted to the floor. Mamoru couldn't help but stare and he gasped when the blonde girl next to him moved off her stool and towards the woman.

Usagi couldn't bear to see someone in this much pain. Just because she wasn't having a good day didn't mean others shouldn't. She knelt next to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder. The woman looked up at her before throwing her arms around the smaller girl's neck. Usagi gently helped the woman stand and went back to her booth with her.

Mamoru kept his gaze fixed on Usagi as she talked to the woman, giving her a shoulder to cry on and then some words that he suspected were of encouragement. The woman smiled then and hugged Usagi before getting up and walking out of the arcade. Usagi came back to her seat, eyes shining with a job well done.

"She's happier now, and I guess that's all that can be expected." Mamoru looked back to his coffee as Usagi once again turned to the window. It wasn't long before they were interrupted again, only this time it was by Usagi singing softly along with the radio. Mamoru turned and, before he could stop himself, the question left his lips.

"Shouldn't you be out doing something?" Usagi stopped and turned, meeting his eyes. She couldn't keep his gaze long though, and soon was staring into her tea.

"I have no where to go today. Why, don't you have somewhere to be? Wouldn't it be silly for someone so much more _mature_ than me to be sulking around an arcade all day?" Usagi asked, not really aiming to hurt but asking quietly.

Mamoru looked at the slip of a girl next to him. She seemed so tiny hunched over her tea like that, eyes downcast instead of lit up and passionate. Usagi was meant to be out splashing through the puddles and singing in the rain, not watching the world through raindrops on a window. That was his job.

Before he could come up with a suitable answer, there was a buzzing that seemed to be coming from Usagi. Her faced paled, but her jaw seemed to tighten as eyes that were dull a second ago turned into determined crystal. She looked at her watch as Motoki came over to ask if she wanted another refill. With a sigh she shook her head and stood.

"I have to get going. I have some errands to run today." At Motoki's look, Usagi smiled sheepishly. "I'll be back don't worry. I won't leave you alone with mister brooding over here."

"Just don't forget your rain gear Usagi-chan. It's pouring and I'd hate for you to catch a cold. When you come back, a cup of cocoa will be waiting for you, on the house." Motoki was trying his hardest to make her smile at anything and he figured chocolate was the best way. Usagi grinned and nodded before running out of the arcade and disappearing into the rain.

"She looked so down when she came in here. Thanks for playing nice today Mamoru, I'm sure it meant a lot."

Mamoru stared at his cup before nodding. He didn't know why he felt like he was being torn apart, but he knew who had made him feel this way. All Mamoru wanted was _his_ Usagi back. The one who looked at him with passion, even if that passion was anger. The next moment, he felt a pull at the back of his mind and he quickly left the arcade telling Motoki he'd be back tomorrow.

It may have been Valentine's Day, but it was still his everyday routine. Time to go save Sailor Moon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon cried as the blow hit its target straight on. Once it was 'moon dust' she turned to see what the other Sailor Senshi were doing only to be met with four waves signaling that they were once again returning to their dates.

Sailor Moon sighed as she walked towards the river. Quickly looking around, she ducked into a clearing, unaware that Tuxedo Kamen was following her. She lent against one of the trees, one hand gripping her broach and the other balled into a fist at her side.

Tuxedo Kamen watched from a nearby tree branch, wondering why all the other Sailor Senshi had taken leave of their leader so quickly. She had looked hurt, so he had followed. He was not about to let the love of his life be hurt on Valentine's Day.

"Am I really that pathetic that even my friends leave me behind today? Has Tuxedo Kamen even abandoned me?" Sailor Moon asked as her fist hit the tree behind her. Before Tuxedo Kamen could show himself and prove her wrong, Sailor Moon brought both hands together on top of her broach. In a swirl of ribbon and light, she transformed to her regular self and Tuxedo Kamen had to stop himself from falling from the tree.

Sailor Moon was Odango? 

Usagi looked at her watch and realized that it was still early. Her mood had dropped several levels and she was about ready to call it a night when a sweeter idea entered her mind.

"Motoki better have that cocoa he promised or he's moon dust," Usagi glowered as she bolted from her hiding spot, flinching every time it thundered.

Tuxedo Kamen lowered himself from the tree and quickly transformed into Mamoru. Emotions swirled inside him at this new information, but one thing stood clear of the turmoil. No matter who she was, he still loved her and refused to let her believed he'd abandoned her. Setting his jaw, Mamoru heading off towards the arcade.

XXXXXXXXXX

Usagi sat at the stool by the window again even though the arcade had long since been emptied of most couples. Her cocoa had helped, but what she really wanted was someone to sweep her off her feet. What she wanted, was love.

She didn't notice when someone new entered the arcade; her cup was far more interesting right now. She didn't notice when they sat down next to her. What Usagi did notice was the arm inches from her head. She looked up at the offending limb only to find a rose in front of her.

Usagi followed the arm to its owner, holding her breath wondering if maybe Tuxedo Kamen hadn't forgotten her after all. And for a moment, it was him. But he didn't know who she was and soon came eye to eye with Mamoru.

"What is this?" Usagi asked, unsure of what kind of answer she would get or would want from the man beside her. Mamoru smiled at her confusion.

"A rose for you on Valentine's Day." Usagi reached for it, but stopped short.

"Is it going to spray water at me or something?"

"No. It's a rose because somehow, of all the days in the year, the one where your supposed to be with a lover we end up being with each other," Mamoru clarified, sincerity ringing through his voice and eyes.

Usagi smiled as she took the offered rose. It smelt heavenly and she quickly put it behind her ear so that everyone who saw her saw it too.

"Thank you. It is odd though isn't it? We end up being the ones to stay out late and keep each other company when everyone else has retired from the day."

Mamoru smiled at Usagi. She was his Sailor Moon and if no one else would claim her then he would wholeheartedly. His train of thought was derailed when a giggle came from the angle beside him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, it's silly. But for a split second, when you gave me the rose, I thought you were someone else." Mamoru raised his eyebrows. He knew whom she was talking about.

"Who? Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi's head whipped around and she stared at him with large eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"You, Tuxedo Kamen. Yeah, right."

"I could be Tuxedo Kamen just as much as you could be Sailor Moon," Mamoru smirked, enjoying the way Usagi blushed and looked down. Her mind seemed to be trying to find a way out of this truth to hide it from everyone. She turned towards the window.

"Of course. I don't think I would want to be Sailor Moon. _Her_ Tuxedo Kamen would never be so forward. He just disappears after every fight."

Mamoru was taken aback. Did she think so little of him that he would just up and leave and not make sure they were all safe before actually disappearing? Wait _HER_ Tuxedo Kamen? His thoughts were once again derailed by the angle on his left. She had pushed a box of chocolates in front of him.

"I got them for myself, but it's so much better to give them away, don't you think?"

Mamoru could have kicked himself for his goofy grin, but it made Usagi blush so it couldn't have looked that funny. She seemed to be thinking very hard and soon she turned in her seat so she was facing him. He did the same.

"Why don't we make this a tradition? You know, we both don't like today and we're bound to be dateless just because that's our luck, so why not make this annual. An annual we are nice to each other day. The start of a tradition?"

"What if I don't want that?" At Usagi's hurt expression, Mamoru grabbed her hands. "What if I want to be nice to you everyday and this is how to start that?"

"So this will change everything?" Mamoru couldn't understand the slight undertone of panic in her voice.

"But, our fights keep me sane! It's the only thing I can count on now that my days have become so hectic."

"Oh Usako, I don't think that will be a problem. We're still the same people; we're going to bicker. It's just we won't have the all out insult wars that we normally do. Does that sound about right?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." Usagi giggled and turned back to her cocoa. "Wonder what everyone will say when they see us getting along. Probably give them all heart attacks."

Mamoru laughed with her this time, popping open the chocolates and eating one. Much to his surprise when he looked up he saw Motoki, standing opened mouthed and staring. Mamoru slightly tapped Usagi's foot with his own.

"I think we have our first one," he whispered. Usagi looked up and saw the astonishment and horror on Motoki's face. He pinched himself twice before trying to get words out to the couple.

"That rose… you walked in with it… the chocolates… your bag… in… laughing… apocalypse. I need to sit down."

Usagi and Mamoru laughed with one another as Motoki sat. Out of the corner of his eye Mamoru watch as his angle giggled around her hand. Yes, he was going to keep her to this tradition, so help him.

* * *

Summer Evenings 


End file.
